clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Breehn/Gallery/Season 1
Season 2 | Season 1 | Misc. Pilot Breehn in the pilot.png ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot1.PNG Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Capture 04122014 124255.png Breen in The Fun Dungeon.png tumblr_inline_n8skwimv4u1r1p4dw.png Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png|Breen next to Kennan Lost in the Supermarket Lost in the Super Market 004.png Clarence's Millions Thank you again, Jeff.png Dude, my life sucks.png A_bored_Jeff_and_Breehn.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Clarence's Millions 061.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 048.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 004.png Clarence's Millions 008.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Clarence's Millions 044.png Clarence's Millions 052.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 173.png SumoThinking.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Let's get those crads!.png Reading time.png 0988.gif 109.gif Clarence Gets a Girlfriend CGAGsneakpeak1.png What is that idiot doing now.png Breen paper art.png Art class.png CGAGsneakpeak6.png Dinner Party Why the hell not.png We can't up there!.png Did you guys herd a word I said.png 2087976.png 3521125.png 956744.png 84432212.png Breehn turning to his mom.png 757754.png Breen Freeze.png Jeff slapping Breehn.png No one will hurt you anymore.png I'll always be your friend.png My life is over.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Breehn O O.png Breehn glares.png Breehn3.png Breehn and Clarence.png Good boy!.png|Breen's back Walt and Tiffany gif (1).gif Walt and Tiffany gif (3).gif Breehn's parents.png|Breen in the painting in the backround Let's go see what down here.png That's my boy!.png un, you guys. wait.png MY CHEEK.jpg Jeff, buddy, what are you doing....png Breehn, dude, clam down.png I done, Jeff! there nothing I can do!.png Breehn looking at Jeff.png Breehn eyes shut.png Breehn eyes half up.png Don't know Breehn.png 6869550123.png 0028856471.png In the darkness.png What's that pig up to now.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Chad working out.png Breehn with his gameplayer.png|Breen with his gameplayer Breehn looking.png Breehn happy.png Breen 2 mouth error.png Snapshot 1 (10-9-2014 1-22 AM).png qlnx.jpg 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn.png|Breen's family picture tumblr_n8imnyFBMt1rz98cco3_1280.png|Photo-type family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breen Oh, my god! my house!.png Chad, we'll save you!.png Kids helping Chad.png Chad looking at Kids.jpg Breehn Gameplayer.png Breehn.png Where should we go next.png We can anywhere you want, but not the attic.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Did you hear that.png Move your butt, Breen!.png Thanks Kid.jpg Dinner time for the kids.png The Worry Breehn.png The slap of Friendship 2.png Kids falling.png Let's fun, Breen.png Be a great host.png Breen scared.png Really you guys.png Or a dead body!.png See no evil.png Say, guys....png No, no. I'm... good.png 24555.gif Hey, Jeff! Look what I found!.png Holy crap! What's that.png Honk Jeff and Breehn looking.png Jeff glares at Clarence.png|Breen behind Jeff And to the.png Breehn Mad!.png That was too much!!!.png Breeh's in Baker's class.png Breen so bored.png Okay. who's next.png All most there....png That a funny one.png Breehn Funny.png Breen working.png IT WAS THE HORN.png Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg What's he doing now.png To the flag of the USA.png What do you think about the horn now.png Hand them over, now.png IT WAS THE HORN!! THE HORN!!!.png Clarence, look what you made me do!.png Tumblr inline nj62bgXK3s1t8wf0o.gif I'll see you guys later....png THE VIRUS! IT'S OUT!!!.png Code red, Breen (1).png Code red, Breen (2).png Code red, Breen (3).png Code red, Breen (4).png THERE YOU ARE, YOU JERK!!!.png God, this day sucks.png Nothing will.png It's payback time!.png|Breen holding a horn Well, Clarence.png Jeff honk.png You're in for it now 1.png You're in for it now 2.png Horn party.png Horn Party!!.png THE VIRUS IS OUT!.gif 97322.gif Zoo Clarence_episode_-_Zoo_-_number_11.png Poor, poor Breen.png Dissapointed kids.png Zoo Picture.jpg 0044543225.png Frist Jeff, now you.png Breehn eating fast.gif Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Unnamed Blonde Kid in Zoo.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo2 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo3 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo4 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo5 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo6 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo7 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo8 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo9 250.jpg Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png BREEN, THAT WAS A PEANUT BUTTER.png It wasn't worth it....png You suck, Breehn...gif Puddle Eyes Breen looking at Belson.png I'm right here, Belson.png That's really good, man!.png Here you go, sumo.png L.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png GASP.png Breehn like What.jpg.png 044769231.png Slumber Party So, like, my mom is a total....png Say ah.png Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Average Jeff Jeff give up.png Hey, Jeff.png tumblr_n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8_1280.jpg tumblr_n9dxn0OWyV1sjdkgvo1_400.png Breehn talking.jpg Chelsea and Breen.png Breen in class.png Average Jeff 12.png Breehn in Average Jeff.png Rough Riders Elementary Breen eating Rough Rider's.png Josh in class.png 7644432.png 55455209808.png 8541122113332.png 000077466444990.png 88132112564435.png Suspended It wasn't me!.png GIVE ME THAT!.png I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MAN!.png Say what.....png Code Red, Kids!.png Okay, next one....png I almost got it!.png FIRE!!!.gif Turtle Hats Did she said Turtle Hats.png Oh, man....png It's almost 3.png Okay. Thanks, Ms. Baker.gif Take some final notes.png Mmmmm.....png Straight Illin Everyone sick, all thanks to Clarence.png Holy....png Do you think what we did to Clarence was a bad idea.png Detention Breehn looking at Clarence.png Closer to me.png If you do that one more time, you're going to detention.png Sorry, Jeff. But now you suck again..png What the... That's it.png The V.I.P..png Hairence I WAS HERE FIRST!.png Breehn with his mom.png School_out_for_the_summer.png 09.gif Lil' Buddy Clarence pushing Dustin.png That's got to hurt, man.png In the Library!.png Play time is over!.png Breehn Ho! Jeff said it was okay.png Want some of my Cheezy's.png I'm letting loose!.png Yeah... This is fun....png Shut Up ginger!.png I hope we can beat him!.png Breehn got no cule.png Breehn in the water.png BREEHN, YOU IDIOT!!!.png NOT IT!!!.png Thank you, clarence.png That's it, I'm going!!!.png This game sucks, guys.png I DON'T KNOW THE RULES!!!.png Let's see what I got in me hand.png Jeff... how could you said that....png Poor Breehn - No friends, no family.png Sad Breehn in the rain.png can you just trust me, Jeff.png HOLY CRAP!!!.png Jeff and Breehn hug.png That was so close, Breehn.png Let's play Limborooster.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png I'm so sorry for everything, Breehn.png Breehn's grin.png Breehn with the key.png Breehn, help us!!!.png Jeff, take my hand!.png Does anyone know where the boys are.png Breehn's hair up.png Nice try, Mr. Mayor!.png Go, Mayor! Go!.png Look alive, mateys!.png Is it my turn now.png JUMP.png Who wants some of this.png Breehn roll the dice.png Pirate Breehn - man.png Pirate Breehn - boy.png Bf000328-3f65-46c6-9fd8-8249062ac02c.jpg 5df97eed-7532-4d41-9dbc-1be15dac1473.jpg F368452b-b2d4-4e3e-9c18-aa67e6be4573.jpg 5f6a9007-165d-48cb-b73b-11fa319d6e5c.jpg 27fb43dd-7541-4c93-aaa0-574968a6e9b1.jpg 738c76b0-963c-49db-a982-fe8b69829b47.png 0ad913b1-2419-456e-825f-5b229c52403d.png 62cac51f-66ce-4201-a00f-eeab6d62934b.gif A0b4db7e-db45-4cea-9650-2a5f3fcfabc3.png HOLY.gif Sue, how is Jeff.gif We're coming to save you!.gif Boys screaming.gif Take my hand.gif I know what I'm doing, man.png Tonight I'm going loose, boys.gif Breehn sadly walks away.gif HELP ME!.gif The Big Petey Pizza Problem Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png This pizza good, man!.png Want some pizza, guys.png This was going to be my birthday! Not Gilben's!.png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Breehn with bowling balls.png Breehn Shock.png Almost there... Almost there....png I HATE THIS GAME!.png Come on!!!.png Breehn with blowing shoes.png Breehn so mad.png Breehn is pissed.png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (490).png Screenshot (486).png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (466).png Happy Birthday, Jeff.gif 37655.gif In Dreams Screenshot (939).png Balance Balance eats alone.png Breehn so scared.png Great job, Percy!.png Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 4.48.07 PM.png Screenshot (302).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (259).png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries